Love Potion Number 13
by RyterHarpie
Summary: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. A lot of strange things are going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**HI THERE! In case you didn't know, I'm Ryter! I'm here to bring you a great story (maybe). This is just something funny that popped in my head after watching too many disney movies. I hope you enjoy it.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket._**

Kagura looked out of her window. The stars over head sparkled brightly. She sighed softly, if only Kyo was there with her. She picked out a star and quickly closed her eyes to make a wish.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might. Have this wish, I wish tonight. I wish that Kyo would love me."

There was a bright light infront of Kagura, and a woman appeared before her in a blue dress. She was floating with a pair of shimmering butterfly wings. She waved a magical wand which made beautiful fireworks appear behind her.

"Ah. I do love to make an entrance. Now darling I'm your fairy..AH!"

She moved out of the way, just as a large dresser was sent flying at her. More furniture was sent out of the window towards her. She dodged left and right as Kagura continued to throw.

"What are you?! HOW DID YOU GET OUTSIDE OF MY WINDOW?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I'M CALLING THE POLICE YOU FREAK!!"

"Oh, for goodness sake."

The fairy waved her wand, and made Kagura freeze in mid toss of a huge potted plant. She flew through the window, and made the plant float out of the Sohma girls hands, and back into a corner. She patted down her hair and dress and then smiled at the still frozen Kagura.

"Now. Like I was trying to say before. I am your fairy godmother, and I have come to grant your fondest desire. I shall make Kyo yours."

She waved her wand and unfroze Kagura, who immeadatly caught her in a bone crushing hug. The fairy stuggled for freedom, but Kagura didn't notice.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you, fairy godmother! How can I ever repay you?"

"Need...breath...light...so...bright!"

Kagura finally let go, blushing a bit. The fairy was on the ground wheezing for breath. She pulled Kagura down so that they were face to face while she tried to recover. From behind her she pulled out a glowing purple bottle with a heart shaped top. She placed it in front of the girls face.

"Take this, all you need is one sprits and Kyo will fall madly in love with the first person he sees. All you have to do is make sure, you're the first one he sees. Do you think you can handle that much?"

The brunette girl grabbed hold of the bottle and held it like it was the holy grail. She nodded vigorously at her godmother.

"Oh, yes godmother! I understand! Thank you! With this, Kyo shall fall in love with me! BWAHAHAHA!"

"What was that?"

"The laughter of love?"

"Right. Anyway, you should probably be aware of the side effects. Oh, and I should probably tell you how to reverse the effects, you know in case you find it morally wrong to force someone to love you."

Kagura is dancing with the bottle and not listening at all. An anime sweat drop appeared on the fairies head.

"Okay, I don't think that will be a problem. But still, you should know. If you ever want to reverse the effects."

The fairy is suddenly lifted and thrown out of the room by Kagura. She falls for a short time then flaps her wings until she is once more outside of the window, which is locked. She knocks on it furiously.

"Listen you hog headed twit! If something goes wrong you're going to need to know how to reverse it! The only way to stop the spell is by...Not again."

A bed flies out of the window and lands right on top of the fairy.

"Oh, what a world, what a world!"

--------------------------------------------The Next Day--------------------------------------------

Kyo sat against a wall, annoyed by all of the people around. Yuki sat grudginly beside him. Tohru was laughing and talking to Uo and Hana. Haru sat beside them drifting off into space, but that wasn't what had Kyo and Yuki sulking, what had them sulking was what was at the other end of the table. Hatori sat sipping coffe while, Shigure and Ayame acted like the weirdos they truly were deep down. It creeped Kyo out. He was starting to become irritated.

"Why did everyone chose today to show up out of the blue? What is this, come visit Shigure day?"

Shigure and Ayame started giggling like school girls at this.

"Wouldn't that be great Aya! We should have a visit Shigure day every two weeks! You could come over, and of course our lovely high school companions."

"Oh, I do agree Gure. Maybe we could even show them around my shop. I'm sure we could find something they would enjoy as much as us."

They looked at each other with that creepy look and then started to laugh hysterically. Kyo shivered, this was getting scary. Haru chose then to answer his original question.

"It was basically just chance. Tohru wanted to have Uo and Hana over, and I was comning here anyway to ask Yuki to help me with my homework. Since Ayame hasn't met any of Tohru's friends, Shigure called him up and he made Hatori drive him over here."

"Then THE HELL IS THIS THING DOING HERE!"

Kyo held up Momiji. The blond starts to struggle in his grasp complaining and asking to be set free.

"We couln't leave him alone. Besides, he wanted to visit with Tohru."

Kyo grumbled something and let him go. He stood up and walked over to the sliding door, expecting to climb up a tree and sleep on the roof. Just as he was about to walk through he ran into someone. Kagura's eyes widened in horror as the bottle she was holding flew from her hands. It crashed onto the ground and a purple mist filled the air. When the cloud cleared there was going to be some really strange happenings inside of the Sohma house.

**Yep, that's it for now. I hope I did a good enough job. I'm not sure if I'm really all that comfortable with it just yet. I mean I love doing humor, but I'm not that great at it. Tell me what you thought review and tell me if I'm wasting my time or if I should keep going. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello children. I'm back to bring you another chapter. Before we start I'd like to Give a big thanks to my first reviewers. Dark Angel Of The Fallen, and Azuka Knight. This chapter is dedicated to them! **

**_Disclaimer_: I'll never own Fruits Basket. (sympathetic awwws)**

Yuki was the first to get his bearings. His first thought was that Kyo had run into Tohru or one of her friends and had transformed. He was about to stop rubbing his eyes so he could see if this was the case, but a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Don't worry Yuki, I shall protect you from harm!"

Yuki let out an annoyed sigh and opened his eyes to push his idiot brother off of him. When he looked down at Ayame it was too late.

"Ayame, you need not worry about me. I am the one who should be taking care of you."

The snake was just as shocked as anyone by that. He looked up surprised, and then his eyes glazed over in love. He stood up and held Yuki in his arms. Beautiful flowers, stars, and anime bubbles appeared behind them. They looked into each others eyes and smiled.

From across the room Kyo was trying to get to his feet. He had landed onto of that dumbass Kagura.

"YOU NEED TO WATCH WHE..."

He stopped and opened his eyes. Laying on the ground with her eye lids squeezed shut so hard it must have hurt was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Everything about her was ravishing to him, even the annoying way she had just knocked him down. He pulled her up and hugged her.

"Kagura..."

Kagura eyes popped open in shock. She hadn't been prepared for Kyo to hug her. Right after her eyes opened she regretted it. She had focused in, not on her love, but on Yuki. She sighed and pushed Kyo away. Kyo looked like, well, a drowned cat.

"Kagura, I love you."

She tossed her head slightly, only wanting to be near Yuki.

"How could I possibly love you? When Yuki's right there, waiting for me."

She skipped over to him, stepping on Haru. Haru lazily stopped rubbing at his eyes, just as Hana was opening hers. They made eye contact and shyly smiled at each other. Under the table they held hands. Tohru who had stood up trying to find out what was happening, still hadn't opened her eyes. So, she didn't notice that Haru and Hana were holding hands, and tripped over their arms. This made her fall right on top of Hatori who had stood up at the same time. He transformed just as quickly. Hatori changed into his seahorse form, but not before he was able to see Tohru. She picked up the little 'dragon' and started to kiss his head with abandon.

"You are so cute! I love you sooo much! My wittle bwaby dwagon!"

Momiji who had started to run around, right after the smoke had started was suddenly stopped by a hand catching hold of his shirt, that now as he thought about it seemed...smaller. He only saw the wall infront of him, until he turned to see who had grabbed onto him. He met the lust filled eyes of Uo. She was blushing and giving him a devilish grin. He blushed as well. She pulled him down by his collar and kissed him on the lips. When she let go he fell back hard on his butt and looked out of one of the houses windows. He almost gasped when he saw his reflection in the glass. He was a full grown teenager. A full grown GORGEOUS teenager. He felt a finger poking his chest and blushed even more when he saw Uo on her hands and knees just inches from touching his chest. This time he leaned in and kissed her. From across the room they barely paid attention as Yuki got down on one knee and proposed to Aya. Shigure however did hear them. He wanted to reason with them, but all that came out of his mouth was a bark. He covered his mouth with both hands and his eyes went wide. He tried to speak again and all that came out were more barks and yeps.

'Oh my. I'm finally really turning into a dog.'

He began to cry, and then he let out a long sad howl. The fairy who had given Kagura the bottle in the first place sat on a window sill and watched this. She pinched her nose and sighed.

"This is going to be a long one."

**Sorry that's it for now. I hope I did a decent job. Once more I gotta thank all of you out there who decided to read, and even more to those who thought it was good enough to review. I'm not the most confident writer, and it helps. Thanks! (Oh, and sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. I'm back. This is kinda fun. I hope you like it so far, but like they say good things come in threes. So here's chapter three! Wow, that was...corny. (shocked by bad joke) Um...just read the story okay.**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own at all._**

Kagura was devastated. Yuki had gone skipping off with Aya to plan their wedding. She had to have him.

"Why Yuki? Why?"

In her frustration she grabbed hold of Kyo and started to twist his arm with her scary strength. Kyo screamed in pain.

"I..AH...I don't see...UGH...why you want..want that damn rat any...AAAHHH!"

Kagura almost ripped his arm out of the socket, and glared at him. Kyo backed away slowly.

"Don't talk about my future husband like that. One day he and I shall have a hundred little baby princes and princesses, and we shall be really happy, and he will forget all about Ayame, and He'll love me forever and ever and ever and ever and ever..."

She was suddenly cut off by a large mallet whacking her over the head to get her attention. She turned around confused, and then smiled when she saw her fairy god mother.

"FAIRY GODMOTHER! You're here to help me win Yuki's heart."

The fairy whomped her over the head again. She rubbed her head where a large throbbing vein had appeared. She pulled Kagura close by the collar of her dress until they were eye to eye.

"Now listen you. I'm not helping you fall in love with anybody! I gave you one simple instruction. Be the first one Kyo saw. NOW LOOK AT ALL THIS! The rabbit's now eighteen and making out with the ex-yanki, the brothers are now getting married, I don't know what's happening to the dog, and that! That's just creepy."

She points to Tohru who is cooing over Hatori's sea horse form. There are hearts all around them, and they're talking in baby talk. The fairy shivers a little, then turns back to Kagura. Shaking her.

"Now, you have to set all of this right, and you're going to do it yourself."

Kagura gave her a puppy dog look, that made the vein above her head throb even harder.

"But...Miss Fairy...isn't this all of your fault really. I mean you did give me the big bottle of potion and never even told me how to reverse it's effects."

"Yeah, that's because SOMEONE was trying to crush me with a bedroom set, BED INCLUDED!"

Kagura cringed back. She had forgotten about that part. The fairy made her float up into the air, along with Shigure, Hana, and Haru, and then she waved her wand around with sparks flying from it.

"Listen, and listen carefully. You four will go on a grand quest. In a land far far away, there is a magical stream. You have less than a week. That's when Yuki will marry Ayame, and make the spell permanent. You..."

Kagura screamed out and tried to swim through the air to the fairy.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD AYAME AND YUKI GETTING MARRIED MAKE THE SPELL PERMANENT!"

The fairy just sighed and threw the empty bottle at her head. It bounced off and into her hands. Kagura looked at the label she had missed on the back and read it out loud.

"'Thank you for purchasing love potion no. 13, we appreciate your patronage. Please note that this product may have certain side effects and all magic will be diminished after a few years unless they are sealed through a marital kiss. If you have any questions are concerns don't hesitate to call your local magical creature."

Shigure let out a string of barks that sounded like laughter. Hana and Haru didn't even seem fazed by it. They just held hands and smiled. The fairy started waving her wand even faster, making blue smoke swirl around them in a cyclone.

"If you had bothered to look at the warning label in the first place...You know what, never mind. Just find the water, it's pink so it shouldn't be that hard to find. Bring it back here and get it to Ayame and Yuki as quickly as possible. Then make the others drink it and it should reverse the effects. Once you find it just call out my name, and you'll be sent right back here."

They started to disappear into the thick blue smoke one by one. Kagura tried to hang on for a few more moments to hear what all the fairy had to say, but it was like fighting fog and soon the fairy was only a little blip in the distance.

"Remember, you only have a week."

Before she lost sight of the blue fairy Kagura tried to shout out a question.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

But it was too late, The fairy and the house had totally disappeared. The fairy stood over Uo and Momiji with her hands on her hips. At this time they had stopped locking lips and had seen what had happened to the others. The fairy gave them a devilish smile.

"Now. I have a job for you two as well."

* * *

Kagura let out a groan and held her head. She looked around her and saw a small village.

'Where are the others?'

From beside her she heard a low bark and turned to see Shigure in his dog form. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. Kagura walked over to him and wrapped her arms around the poor dog.

"It's okay Shigure. We'll find a way to turn you back. Won't we Haru. Haru?"

She looked behind her and nearly fainted. Haru was now dressed like a scare crow. He had a pinted hat and green shirt. Hiding behind him was Hana. She had a lions tail and ears, and a ribbon was at the top of her head. Kagura was shocked and her brain wasn't really kicking in as quickly as it could. She felt a light tug on her shirt and turned to see a group of munckins standing around her. She fell flat on her butt. She looked at her dress, already sure of what was there. She was wearing a blue checked dress and a pair of ruby slippers. She looked shakily at Shigure, who had started to run around in small frantic circles.

"I don't think we're in Japan anymore."

**Yep, I told you I'd been watching too many disney movies. You're lucky I didn't go with the Cinderella story line. Anyway, I want to once again thank Dark Angel Of The Fallen. I hadn't realized that in the last chapter I spelled Uo's name wrong. I fixed it, so it's okay now. I also want to thank Narufan4ev for reviewing. Thanks a lot, and I'll update really soon! promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**'Ello world! Have ya missed me?! Hi, all you fruitsbaskets fan, I'm bring you another chapter in this on going random thing I'm calling a story. (seriously, you probably know more about what's going to happen next than I do.) So, read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Fruits basket, just don't send out the scary lawyers again.**

Kyo had watched all this happen in stunned silence. His jaw was literally on the floor, but no one was really paying any attention to him. The blue fairy floated crossed legged in the air. She made a pot of tea appear and calmly poured herself a cup. Then she glared at Uo and Momiji.

"Listen well, especially you Arisa. You two will have to find a way to delay that wedding. Don't get me wrong, I have the utmost confidence that Kagura will come back, but she isn't exactly the brightest bulb in all Japan. It's mostly in your hands. Do you understand."

They exchanged a look, and then nodded to her slowly. The fairy smiled.

"Good. As for those two."

She pointed to Tohru and Hatori, who were still doing the baby talk thing, even though Hatori was more or less back to normal.

"I don't care what you do, just keep them out of trouble and inside the house at all cost! I don't want them to go around smooching and hugging in the streets. That will make everything even more complicated."

Uo raised her hand.

"Yes."

"Why can't they go hugging in the streets?"

The fairy just looked at her, and then remembered that Uo didn't know about the curse nor did Hana for that matter. The love spell had been in effect full force when all of the glomping had started, they hadn't even noticed that some of the Sohma had transformed.

"Umm...Well, ya see. There's a...Well, you see...Just don't let them hug in public okay. It would be really really bad. Now, stop standing around and get going. Go! Go! Go! Bust up that happy engagement! They're still the same people on the inside, just crazy blind with love, like all short term couples."

Uo and Momiji nodded. They took the arm of Hatori and Tohru and dragged each of them out of the room. Almost puking at the puppy names.

"Aw...Pokey, come back! I don't want to go without you."

"It's alright my little rice ball, I'll be there shortly. Your Pokey loves his rice."

The fairy made a gagging sound and then took another sip of tea. From behind her Kyo finally found his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHO ARE YOU!"

The fairy didn't even turn to look at him. She just calmly continued to drink her tea.

"You know you should really learn to control that temper."

Kyo ran up to her and took her by the collar, and they glared at each other.

"Where did you send Kagura! If you hurt her I'll..."

"You'll what? Fairy with unlimted magical powers here. What are you going to do?'

Kyo let go of her and was nearly screaming as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Who the hell are you lady?!"

"Well, I'm...Uh-oh."

She looked away and started to think and freak out. She had totally forgotten to tell Kagura her name.

'Crap! What am I going to do? Even if the psycho stalker found a way to get the water she can't find a way back! Baka! Baka! Baka!'

The fairy beat her head into the wall repeatedly creating a huge hole in the wall. Kyo watched this confused. Suddenly the fairy turned to Kyo and gave him a creepy smile. She scuddled up to him and took his hands into hers. Kyo fought to get away.

"OOOHHHH...Kyon kyon I've got a solution to both of our problems. You need to be with Kagura, which is really sweet really, and I accidently...well that's not important. What is important is that I can get you to her, all I need you to do is give her a quick message."

Kyo sat up at the mention of Kagura.

"What!? I'll do it!"

"Good, just remeber to tell her that my name is NeEuQ B-Am. Now hold still."

"Huh?"

Before he knew it everything around him was black. He was sent spiraling into the darkness. He woke up looking at a dark sky. His head felt like shit. He sat up and rubbed it. When his hand hit his head he heard a meatalic sound. He looked down at his hands and saw that he was gray.

"What the.."

Suddenly he was lifted up into the air. He struggled to get free, and looked up. He was being carried by a large black flying...flying...

"FUCKING FAIRY!"

**Yay, the tin man cometh. Just kidding. Oh, and if you were wondering what grown up Momiji looked like, there's a brief image of him in the anime in the eposide where he and Haru first come to Tohru's school. He's so adorable. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and please do the right thing. Review and tell a friend, and the next one will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back Ya'll! Dang, I got more reviews than I thought I would. Anyway, looks like I'm continuing on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fruitsbasket is not one of the things I own.**

Yuki looked into his brother's golden eyes. How had he not noticed how beautiful he was before. Ayame returned his look with the same lust filled intensity. He grabbed his brothers hands. Blue and pink anime roses appeared behind them.

"Aya, my love."

"Oh..Yu-chan."

They started to get closer, suddenly the sliding door fell down and landed on top of Aya. Uo entered the room, stepping on Ayame in the process. She smiled broadly at Yuki.

"Yo, Yuki, where's Ayame. Tohru thought it would be fun to go and shop for his wedding...um...dress?"

Ayame shot through the paper screen and took hold of her hands.

"Ah! Yes, I almost forgot. Oh, what fun! We can all go to my shop, i have the perfect thing! Aha ha ha ha."

Uo twitched a little and a sweat dropped appeared on her head. Aya turned and blew a kiss to Yuki before he dragged Uo out of the room to find Tohru and go try on clothes. Yuki waved as they went and tried to think of how the wedding should go. Just when he thought he had finally found some peace, Momiji entered the room whining.

"YUKI! I want to go to the park, but everyone's gone. Will you pwease take me?"

He gave Yuki the biggest puppy dog look he could with his huge brown eyes. Yuki sighed, and reluctantly nodded. Momiji bounced up and down and started to pull Yuki out of the room, but Yuki held him still. He pouted slightly.

"I'll take you, but please change. That outfit could get you a few strange stares."

Momiji looked down at himself. He was still wearing the girls uniform that he normally wore, but it was a few sizes too small now. He looked up at Yuki with mock confusion.

"But...Aya would think it's cute."

Yuki gave up. He took Momiji's hand and just followed the blonde ball of energy.

* * *

Kagura and the others walked steadily down the yellow brick road. They had been traveling for hours and they were all starting to get very tired and hungrey. Hana, Haru, and Shigure all fell down in an exhausted clump. Kagura just turned around to look at them. 

"Come on. We can't rest now, we have to save Yuki from Aya's clutches or I'll never be able to win his love."

Shigure let out a bark of protest. Hana and Haru nodded.

"We agree with him."

Kagura, decided that she would keep going on by herself for a while, but before she could take a single step something fell from the sky and landed on her.

Kyo raised his fist in anger and shouted after the flying monkey.

"Yeah! You better fly away you flying flea bag! Next time I'll..."

Kagura moved under him and threw him through a tree trunk. She was starting to pick up a huge rock and throw it at him, but then she recognized who it was and decided to pick up a smaller rock. Kyo rubbed his head as the stone bounced off his head.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"It was for land..."

She cut off by a groan of pain. The others who had decided to stand up and help out Kyo if it got too bad had heard it too. They looked around for a while before they saw where the noise had come from. The tree that Kagura had knocked down had spoken. They all gathered around it listening to it moan in pain. Kagura brought her hands to her mouth and tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tree, are you all right! I didn't mean it, honest."

The tree looked at her in shock.

"**Does it look like I'm okay?! You snapped my trunk in half you psycho! I'm sueing you for everything you own!**"

Kagura's eyes widened in fear! From nowhere a bird, a rabbit, and a small turtle came out of nowhere and started to point at them in accusation.

"We saw the whole thing! We saw the whole thing."

The group looked from one another then looked back at the talking tree an the animals. They knew what they had to do to make it right.

* * *

Hana sighed as she and the others sat around the large bonfire they had made. She picked up another screaming piece of fire wood and threw it into the fire. The turtle and rabbit soup they were making wasn't ready yet, but the fowl had been delicious. She swished her new tail back and forth, thinking about what was going on back home. She put her head on Haru's shoulder. Haru looked at her worriedly. 

"What's wrong Hana?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want the effects of the love potion to wear off. I love the electric signal I get from you, and once we're free of the spell we'll drift away and probably won't remember any of this."

Haru sighed. Then he took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back he ran his hand lightly against her cheek.

"No, I'll never forget something like that."

They smiled at each other. Kyo had seen the whole thing, and thought about what he should do. He looked at Kagura for a long time before he figured he might as well give it a try. He sneaked closed to her, and then took her head in his hands. He closed his eyes and kissed her. For a moment Kagura just sat in shock. Only a few days ago this would have been a dream come true, but now. She raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could.

"PERVERT!"

She then proceeded to beat him black and blue. Shigure watched all of this as tears streamed down his doggy face.

'Why am I the only one who doesn't get a kissed.'

**That's if for now fruits basket fans! I feel kinda bad about setting the talking tree on fire, but...well...Yeeaahh. Just review okay! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I'm here with the latest chapter. You want it? You want it? Fine than, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: dude, we at RyterHarpie Inc. do not have any hold on FruitsBasket**

Once again our favorite group of teens (plus Shigure) found themselves walking for miles along the yellow brick road. Haru had turned into a cow so that he could carry Hana and Kyo, still unconcious from last night, on his back. Kagura and Shigure led the group, all three on the brink of passing out. Finally they saw something on the horizon. Kagura was the first to spot it.

"Haru. Hana. Look!"

She pointed at a gleaming ruby city just a little more than a mile ahead of them. They smiled at each other and started to run towards the city. The only one to hang back was Shigure. He cocked his head to the side and looked at the towering city.

'I'm pretty sure I saw this movie, and I'm positive that that place is supposed to be green.'

Shigure suddenly heard growls and low snarling in the forest surrounding him. He looked nervously around him and saw glowing red eyes watching him. The others were already a good distance away, and that left him all alone. He backed away slowly, but when something howled from the darkness he ran like the wind barking to get the others to slow down.

Yuki was starting to get annoyed. He had taken Momiji to the park, the zoo, the ice cream shop, the candy store, the toy store, and any other place that Momiji could've thought of. He hadn't planned on being the boys personal playmate for the day, and he really wanted to spend a little time with his Ayame. He sank onto the couch, only to have Momiji come flying to the air and land ontop of him. He let out a grunt and tried to calm the hyper blond down.

"Come on Yuki! We still have to go the pet store and the arcade andthemallandthewaterparkandthecandystoreagainandthe..."

After a while Yuki wasn't able to undersatand what Momiji was trying to say. The ten pound bag of candy he had choked down was now working its effects. Yuki took hold of him and held him as he started to wiggle and whine to be let go.

'Last time I ever give him sugar.'

"Momiji I.."

"Ohhh...Yu-chan!"

Yuki and Momiji both turned to look as Ayame and Uo entered the room. Their mouths dropped open.Ayame was wearing a slinky white gown, with a long skirt and train. Uo was behind him blushing slightly. She had on a light lilac dress that was totally strapless, and tied around her neck. It had a low bust cut, and a slip that ran high up her thigh. Momiji and Yuki both had nose bleeds at the same time. Aya turned and looked at Uo laughing.

"See, I told you that it would look fabulous on you!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that after the last twelve guys we saw either hit on me, or fainted because of blood loss."

Momiji was the first to recover. He looked into Uo's eyes, causing her to once more blush.

"Your...um...Yourreallybeautiful."

Uo barley caught it. She smirked and then took hold of Momiji's hand. She led the drooling blond boy out of the room. As soon as they were gone Yuki closed the door, and hugged Ayame from behind.

"Finally, all alone."

"Do you have plans Yu-chan."

Yuki and Ayame both smirked for different reasons.

"Yes, I do have plans. I'm sure you'd enjoy them."

"I'm glad, but they'll have to wait. We're going out to eat."

Yuki didn't know what to say. Ayame pulled him out of the room, laughing mischeviously.

* * *

They finally arrived at door to the ruby city. Kyo, finally awake, took the lead. He pounded on it with all his strength. There was a booming echo. They waited for a moment, and then shrugged. Haru was the first to speak.

"What a rip off."

Suddenly the door blew opeen. A lot of smoke billowed out and lightening flashed from nowhere. A loud thunderous voice came from the shadows.

**"WHO DARES ENTER THE RUBY CITY!" **

Everyone stood behind Kagura and pushed her forward. She stumbled slightly before she started to speak.

"It is I, Kagura, the sad and hear broken."

"And me, Kyo, the strong and easily pissed."

"Yo, I'm Haru."

"Hana."

"Woof!"

**"SILENCE! I REALLY DIDN'T NEED YOUR LIFE STORY!"**

They shook and held each other, causing Kyo and Haru both to transform. When they did the smoke stopped flowing and the voice became normal.

"Dude! Did those freaks just transform! That's hell-a weird! What do you weirdos want."

The group exchanged a look.

"Umm...I hate to be rude, but could you please come out. It would be easier to talk face to face."

**"VERY WELL..UHM..HOLD ON.** There that's better. Very well."

From the window a small floating light came down to them. With a dazzling show of fireworks a young girl suddenly appeared. She was wearing a black and red witches outfit toped off with an adorable black hat.

"Hello, I'm princessa Lorali. How do you do."

All of their jaws dropped to the ground as they looked at the cute little witch before them.

"IT'S YOU!"

**There you go, another okay chapter! And I bet that you can easily figure out who it is. Review and tell me what you think, and I'll update really soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yubba. I'm bringing ya'll another story. So pay attention, or I'll get you and your little dogs too! MWHAHAHAHA! cough enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope not my anime.**

The witch looked at them and contemplated calling out the flying monkey brigade.

"Umm...can I help you?"

Kyo, in cat form, arched his back and clawed at her.

"YOU'RE THAT DAMN FAIRY!"

She looked at them and then smiled. She threw her head back and cackled evily. Lightening and thunder momentarily flashed throug the sky. They clung closer to each other in fear. Finally she stopped and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Haha! Is that what you think?"

They nodded and another bolt of Lightening went through the air.

"That's rich. Fairy. You must mean my sister. I hope I look like her we're twins. 'Twitches' if you will. She must have messed up again if you're here."

She sighed and waved her hand turning away from them, beckoning them to follow her.

"Come on. Come on. If she sent you I might as well help you."

They followed catiously.

* * *

Momiji and Uo looked at each other in shock. Then looked back across the table at Yuki and Ayame. Momiji was sick to his stomach, and this time it had nothing to do with the way Hatori and Tohru were acting on the other side of the table. Uo cleared her throat, opened her mouth to speak, closed it, then cleared her throat again. Finally she managed to choke it out. 

"You...You want to move the wed..Uhm..The wedding up to..tommorrow?"

Yuki smiled shyly and Ayame burst into a giggle fit. It was sweet, in a creepy way. Once more Momiji and Uo locked eyes worriedly. They had yet to hear from the others, Kyo had mysteriously disappeared, Tohru and Hatori were about as much help as two mating rabbits on a train track, and the blue fairy had just left after the whole incident had started. Who knew where she was. Momiji dropped his fork on the floor.

"Ooops. I'll..I'll get that."

He gave Uo a look before sinking under the table. Uo nodded slightly and dropped her fork as well.

"Dang, I better pick that up."

She went under the table with Momiji. They leaned in close and started to whisper.

"What are we going to do? We can't let them get married, you heard what the fairy said."

"Yeah, but to tell you the truth MoMo...I kinda like this. Maybe we should just let them...well, you know..."

Momiji looked at Uo. His eyes were wide for a moment, and then softened. He reached out and cupped her face in both of his hands.

"I like this too Uo, but..but we can't let them stay that way. It's not fair."

Their gazes met. Momiji was sad, but he was pleading with her to understand. Uo smiled wearily and nodded. She took hold of one of his hands.

"Fine. We'll do whatever we can to stop it. I just hope they get back soon."

She grabbed her fork and slid out from under the table to sit back in her seat.

"Me too."

* * *

Kagura and the others were speechless as they wandered down the seemingly endless halls. They took in all of the lavish decorum. 

"WOW! Who knew a witch knew how to decorate."

"Heh. I'll take that as a compliment."

Haru continued to look around and then remembered something from when he was a little kid.

"This is supposed to be Oz right?"

The witched smiled broadly and nodded her head.

"Then shouldn't you be green and butt ugly with a thing growing out of your..."

Kagura covered his mouth with her hand, but the witch didn't seem to care.

"Who says witches have to be ugly? I'm cute and evil, the perfect package. Sorry to tell you, but Oz is officially under new management. I took over for the Wickeds. They needed sometime to collect themselves, and remove the crushing weight from their lives. And of course that silly humbug was so full of hot air one day he just floated away."

She fell down in spastic laughter at that. Rolling on the floor. When she finally recovered enough to sit up, their was a small explosion and smoke filled the air. Kyo and Haru covered themselves with their clothes. Once more the witch started to break into hysterics.

"Man, I see why my sister picked you guys. Talk about funny! Mwhahahahaha!"

Kyo, mad as hell, picked up the nearest object and threw it at her head. As it bounced off he clenched his fist in hate.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO MORONS! ONE MAKES THE LOVE OF MY LIFE FALL FOR THAT DAMN RAT AND THE OTHER IS A CHUCKLING LUNATIC! YOU FUCKING FREAKS SHOULD SEEK OUT SOME MAJOR..."

Before he could finish he felt himself being lifted up into the air. He fought for a little and tried his best to cover himself. The childlike witch was glaring at him with red eyes. Her mouth slowly spread into an eerie grin that literally reached from ear to ear. It showed him far to many teeth, and more than a few fangs.

"Listen kitty. We're not going to have a tantrum like that again. Are we?"

Kyo nodded. Her smile impossibly widened.

"Good. 'Cause next time we have to go through this, I'm gonna turn you into a toad, Get it. Got it. Good."

She waved a hand and dropped him. She turned away from them and started walking again.

"Make yourself decent, we have a meeting to get to."

Kagura and Haru helped Kyo up. As he was struggling to his feet Haru turned to the witch.

"Who are we going to meet?"

The witch just cackled and kept walking. Hana looked at her go. She had a bitter sweet smirk on her face.

"We're off to see the wizard."

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the gleaming tropical paradise of Hawaii the blue fariy sat out in the sun in a yellow polka dot bikini sipping on another coconut drink and watching as a scantily clad waiter walked away. 

"Ahhh! This is the life. The sun, the air, the beach, the hot sufer boys. No worries at all."

Suddenly her fairy hot line started to ring beside her. She groaned in annoyance and picked it up.

"Hello, Blue here? Vacation? Why would I be on Vacation?"

She waved at a passing hunk before returning to her phone call.

"Yes. No. No. NO! Wait I can fix it! They still have a few more...What? WHAT!? No no no no no. They can't! How long? TOMMORROW! FUCK! No. I wasn't talking to you sir. No...I mean yes..I mean No...I mean...I'll fix it. I'll fix it!"

With that she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a cloud of sparkles.

**Yep that's it for now. I hoped you enjoyed it. Don't worry, the blue fariy will...I want to say help, but who knows with her. Review and tell me what you think. Pwease.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, first off. I apologize, I apologize, I apologize! I'm sorry if I kept you waiting too long, but a lot of things came up this week. Anyway, I'm brining you a new chapter to make up for it, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own.**

The corner of Momiji's smile twitched. He wasn't sure if they could pull this off, especially with this annoying itchy suit and Uo standing next to him in _that _dress. He looked away and blushed, hoping that his nose didn't start bleeding. The ceromony was about to begin any minute now. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Are you ready for this Uo? If not..."

She chuckled softly and held his hand reassuringly.

"No turning back now MoMo. We have no choice. Sssshhhh! Here they come."

Slowly Yuki and Ayame moved down the aisle towards the alter. A vegas style blue haired elvis impersonator stood in as their priest. Ayame's long train trailed far behind him. When they finally got to the front of the room and stood infront of the preacher they smiled and tightened their grip on each others hands. The elvis impersonator started.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two stylin hotties to..."

"I OBJECT!"

Yuki, Ayame, and Uo gasped in unison. Momiji stepped forward and pulled Aya's head into his chest. The 'reverand' scratched the back of his head.

"Umm...Young man, we haven't gotten that far yet."

"Oh. Well I can't hold it in any longer."

He got down on one knee in front of Aya.

"Ayame, you've always been a rolemodel to me, and that's all I thought of you, but as I saw that you were going to give yourself to Yuki I realized that I had more than respect for you. Ayame, Aya, I love you. Will you forget Yuki and Marry me."

Uo had to fight back a hysterical laugh. He had delivered his lines with a face so serious it was hard to think he was telling the truth. Ayame sighed and looked at Momiji with mischeif in his golden eyes. While Yuki was horrified.

"Oh, little momiji I'm sorry. This is all my fault. You're natural needs are raging and you needed someone to apply them to. I know that I am the ideal creature of your fantasies and I curse being so beautiful. There for I shall allow you to continue using me to sate your desire, but I shall not marry you. I love my Yu-chan."

He turned around laughing and hugged Yuki. Yuki and Momiji glared at each other. The preacher cleared his throat and tried to start up again.

"Okay...If there are no more ob..."

Uo took a deep breath, now it was her turn to try out her acting skills. She bent down and placed a hand on Momiji's shoulder.

"MoMo! You...You said you loved me! How could you fall for that...that...old guy!"

Ayame whirled around. He looked possessed. She had crossed the line.

"Old? OLD!! I'll have you know I am NOT OLD! And if you took the same amount of care of yourself as I do then your boyfriend wouldn't be lusting after me! But then again, what do you expect from a Yanki."

Arisa stood to her feet and pulled back her arm about to knock his lights out. No one insulted her like that and lived. Momiji seeing that this was about to escalated into violence stood and blocked her fist. He gave her a look to remind her about the plan. She reluctantly gave a slight nod. Momiji took this as a good sign and continued.

"You will not lay a hand on him! And you!"

He turned towards Yuki, who didn't know how to take any of this. He walked over to him and slapped the rat in a dramatic fashion.

"I challenge you to a duel Yuki-san! The winner shall have Ayame's hand in marriage. If you don't accept, then it proves you are not the man for him."

Yuki slapped Momiji back, and the young rabbit could see the dancing carrots spinning over his head as Yuki snarled at him.

"I accept! And I won't hold back, _Momiji-san_."

Together they exited the room so that they could start their fight. Ayame and Uo watched from the alter. Uo burst into tears and gave Aya her most furious look. Shrieking she ran at him grabbing and tearing his long train.

"YOU DID THIS YOU...YOU...WHORE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

Aya's eyes widened and he started to run. Uo chased after him screaming. When they had left the elvis dude dropped to the ground exhausted. He lit a smoke and wiped at his brow.

"What else could happen?"

The smoke around him started to swirl and grow. More and more smoke came. Finally from a big poof the blue fairy appeared. She coughed and waved the smoke away. She opened her eyes and looked at the shocked preacher.

"Hey, have you seen a white haired guy and his fiancee?"

The impersonator stood up and handed her his pack of smokes. The he walked steadily away. She shrugged and turned around. The only other people in the room were Tohru and Hatori. Tohru was crying. She walked over to them.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Tohru just shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"I don't know. I couldn't pay attention with my baby dragon here."

Hatori smiled down at her. A vein twitched over the fairy's head. She spoke to Tohru through clenched teeth.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Oh, I always cry at weddings."

Blue pulled at her own hair and yelled. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kyo looked at the creature in front of him and couldn't take it. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them again hoping that the thing in front of him would disappear.

'This is a joke. This is someone's sick idea of a joke.'

The others stood just as shocked as he was. The 'wizard' they had came to see sat on a beautiful throne made of the softest pillows. A dark red cape was wrapped around his shoulders, and a black witches hat was placed upon his head to make him look regal. The witch bowed deeply before her master.

"Your wizardship. This five fools have come to ask for your help."

The wizard yawned lazily, and Kyo snapped.

"IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR JOKES?! THAT'S A DAMN CAT!"

The fairy hissed at him and gave him a reprimanding look.

"Don't you dare talk about the wizard like that! Besides, you should be happy he's a 'damn cat' like you."

The fluffy white kitten with a long black tail. Wagged his tail boredly and curled up to take a nap. Kyo pointed to it in annoyance.

"IT'S OFFICAL THIS LADY HAS LOST IT! IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SHOW RESPECT TO THAT FLUFFY MOUSE EATER YOU HAVE ANO..erk..urgh ack!"

Kyo's vocal cords tightened. He could barely breath. He started to scratch at his throat and fell to the ground in agony. The others gathered around him worriedly. They all threw glances at the witch. She shrugged.

"It wasn't me."

"Of course it wasn't you. I did it. That idiot's shouting was messing up my nap."

The remaining four people's heads snapped around to look at the cat. One of his green eyes was open and was glowing. He stretched once and stood up on his hind legs. His ears flicked and his tail curled into a black question mark behind him. The witch pulled out a black pair of boots and put them on him. The cat nodded his head and she stepped away from him. He gave the group a comicly cute bow.

"Hello. I am the great and powerful Oz. How may I be of service?"

**That's all you're getting for now! But maybe if you review I'll be persuaded to update soon. .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo. Your little Ryter has returned to you with a brand new chapter. Hold your applause hold your applause. First things first. I'm going to think everyone who gave me a helping hand by reviewing. I'd also like to annouce that after this story is through I'm going to do a Kyo/Tohru fic. So if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear 'em! Again, Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: (a chant to be repeated three times while turning in a circle.) FruitsBasket I do not own. So lawyers plz leave me alone.**

Kyo cringed and tried to keep talking. He making faces trying to get his point across. The only one who understood what he was going through was Shigure. He nodded his head in pity.

'Kyon kyon, I understand your pain.'

"How...kind of you to pity the poor kitty cat."

Shigure turned around nervously and came eye to eye with Oz. A bright spark breifely twinkled in the cats green eyes, and even though Shigure was bigger than him, he suddenly felt like he was about to be eaten. He started barking wildly and tried to run away, but he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that his paws were a few inches off the ground. He reacted to this shock by running harder until at last he was so exhausted that he just gave up and floated there.

"Good dog."

Oz walked over to his head and gently scratched behind his left ear.

"I love dogs. They're so...hmm...majestic. And are delicious with the right soup."

This made Shigure resume his struggle for freedom. But this time he was allowed to run. He went straight from the air and like a shot right into the rest of the group. Kyo grabbed hold of the scruff of his neck, and tried to yell at him, but no sound came out. Shigure barked and looked over his shoulder to see that the white feline was all the way on the throne and nowhere near him.

'This is not good.'

He heard the kitten's chuckle inside of his head and his tail twitched in fear.

"No little pup. This is Purrrrfect."

* * *

Momiji looked nervously at Yuki, and then turned his attention to Uo to see how her part of the plan was going. She smiled at him. Her dress was ruined, and her hair and make up were a mess, but Aya was no where to be seen. She waved a handful of long white hair at him, and her smile widened further. Momiji sighed and turned his full attention back to Yuki.

'Ayame's probably unconcious in a closet somewhere. She did a good job, but now...It's my turn.'

Yuki didn't look like her cared. After all He was only facing Momiji after all. Momiji gave him a determined glare, which Yuki returned full force.

"Momiji, I will give you only only one more chance. Back down or I won't hold back!"

Momiji gulped. This was going to end very badly, but he had to try.

"No. I'll defend Ayame's...Ayame's honor and claim..him as m..my own."

He didn't know weather to throw up as he said that or laugh hysterically. He copied a stance that Haru had once taught him and stood ready. Yuki followe suit. Then with a loud battle cry Momiji charged Yuki. From the open doorway of the main building the blue fairy watched in horror.

'Oh no! If they fight I'll get fired! I mean, If they fight someone'll get hurt, and I'll get fired!'

"Magic far and Magic near. Please my pleas varily hear. I ask for salvation with no sass. Help save my worthless winged ass!"

The fairy waved her wand over her head just before Yuki and Momiji's fist connected. She closed her eyes, and hoped for the best. A thick blue smoke filled the air and surrounded all of them.

* * *

They all sat in an uneasy silence. Oz had gone to sleep after the whole Shigure incident. Kyo was pissed and wanted to just shake the stupid animal and yell at him, but seeing as he couldn't speak that would be a waste of time. Finally after about thirty more minutes of waiting.Oz finally woke up. He looked at them with half lidded eyes, and then blinked twice in confusion.

"Hmm?"

He turned to Lorali with confusion.

"Wicked, why are these freaks still here?"

"FREAKS WHY YOU LITTLE RODENT! I SH..wait. When did I get my voice back?"

Kyo looked to his friends and they all just shrugged at him. Oz didn't even seem to notice. He just twitched a whisker in the Princessa's direction. She held her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"You never helped them sir. You were too busy with your important buisness to care."

The cat smiled sweetly so that he showed one of his fangs. Hana, Lorali, and Kagura gathered around him on their knees cooing over him and petting him lovingly. Kyo looked on with his mouth on the ground.

"What the hell?! What are you doing?!"

"He's so cute!"

"Yes. He is quite adorable."

"He's the sweetest evil master I've ever had!"

Kyo huffed and crossed his arms in frustration. He started to mumble something about him not being cute in cat form, and how stupid girls were sometimes. Oz's grin widened even more, and the girls awed even more.

"It's good to be the wizard."

Suddenly the white kitten was lifted into the air. He didn't struggle, but his eye twitched slightly. Haru held him up so that his green eyes met Haru's gray. Haru's usually lifeless expression had changed into an evil smirk as he glared menacingly at the kitten. That's right, you guessed it. Haru had gone black.

"Hey, I think it's time you stopped playing with us, pussy tat. Before I decide if it really is possible to make a violin out of cat guts."

Oz grinned wickedly in return to Haru's comment.

"You amuse me. A mad cow is always fun. Especially on a rampage. For you I'll grant one request. But first...put me down."

"No. I don't think I will kitty. Maybe after we get everything straightened out, but for right now you'll stay with us."

Oz's eye twitched in irritation. This was a minor annoyance, and he could put up with it for a while. Besides, he still had a few choice words for the 'Blue Fairy.'

"Very well. Witch! Bring out the water. We're going back to the human world for a while."

Lorali bowed slightly and ran off to get the water. Oz and Haru stared each other down, both grinning like murderers.

"That was your request?"

Haru shook his head.

"No, that was for a friend. My request is much different."

**Dude, you have no idea the things it took to bring you this chapter. I wrote for HOURS, and then a storm knocked out my computer and I lost it. I hate starting from scrap. Tell me if you appreciated my efforts. Plz review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yubbie, it's me dulries it's me again. I'm here to bring you another great chapter, I hope. For everyone reading again I want to thank you! So, Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Who owns fruitsbasket. I don't own fruits basket.**

Kyo, Haru, and Shigure sat around boredly as they waited for the witch to return. Hana and Kagura were under some kind of spell and were cooing over how 'cute' the kitty cat was. A vein twitched over Kyo's eye.

'Stupid cat. He's worse than that damn rat!'

He continued to mummble and grumble until he saw Lorali return with a bottle of glowing pink water. Her dress was torn, and her witches hat had a large hole in it. Kyo didn't seem to noticed as he walked over to her and snatched the vial out of her hand.

"Finally took you long enough!"

He turned around, not seeing as Hana and Kagura held her back as she tried to strangle him from behind. Haru shook his head and looked at Oz.

"So, how do we get home?"

Oz jumped from the throne and walked over to them. He jumped up onto Haru's shoulder and sat there smiling like only a cat could.

"You need to call out your friendly neighbor hood fairies name. Though from what I was told, she maybe on vacation."

Everyone in the room did a double take, and responded in unison.

"VACATION!"

Oz just nodded and cleared his throat.

"I don't think that's the issue. What is, is if you know her name."

They froze. Haru, Hana, and Kyo looked to Kagura. She smiled shakily and shook her head.

"I..heh he...guess she forgot to tell me."

"FORGOT TO TELL YOU! HOW THE HELL COULD SHE FORGET TO...oh, wait a minute."

Kyo stopped in his tirade and sat down on the ground cross legged. He started to mumble to himself as something scratched at his memory.

"Need mall...Beam nuQ...Man NeUnQ, no that's not it. What was that name?! urgh!"

Everyone took a quick step back. Kagura reached out her hand to him.

"Kyo...are you okay?"

Suddenly Kyo's head popped up. He snapped his fingers as the name finally came to him.

"NeEuQ B-Am!"

There was a sudden silence as the most unexpected thing in the world took place...nothing. Nothing at all happened. Kyo stood on his feet and repeated the name over and over hoping for a reaction.

"NeEuQ B-Am! NeEuQ B-Am! NeEuQ B-Am!"

The others looked at each other as if he was crazy. Suddenly they heard a loud laugh come from Oz and Lorali. Oz rolled off of Haru's shoulder and floated gently to the ground shaking with laughter. They glared at him with hate.

"I'm sorry...I'm quite sorry, but that is not her name."

"WHAT!"

"A fairy will never just give out their name. They always spell it backward, so that no one can control them. Besides it wasn't as if just saying her name would make it work."

Haru looked down at him already feeling himself going black.

"Than what will work?"

Lorali spoke up this time.

"Haven't you ever seen this movie scarecrow? You obviously didn't get your brain. After all, there's no place like home."

* * *

Kyo turned his head to hide his blush as he held onto Kagura's hand. He wouldn't admit it later, but it felt kinda nice. She looked at him with a little bit of disbelife. Kyo caught this out of the corner of his eye and squeezed her hand to reassure her. With one last sigh she closed her eyes and began. She clicked her heels together once.

"mA-B QuEen"

Then twice.

"mA-B QuEen"

Then a third time.

"mA-B Qu.."

"Wait."

She stopped suddenly and looked at Oz. He held up a paw to silence any protest before they could start.

"You should all drink the potion now. So that you're minds will be clear when you return."

A look passed between them. It could have been a trick, but they should test it.

"W..Who wants to try it..first?"

It took a moment, and then it was clear who should try it first. Kyo grabbed hold of Shigure. The dog barked and fought for freedom. Haru held him, while Hana pried open his mouth. Kagura prayed for the best and poured a little down his mouth. He gagged slightly, and then began to shake. He stopped moving, and fell on his side. They all had the same though at the same time.

"OMG! WE KILLED SHIGURE! WE MURDERED SHIGURE!"

Kagura ran around in a circle as Hana fanned the fallen dog. There was suddenly a large puff of blue smoke. Shigure reached up and grabbed onto Kagura's dress.

"I'm all right Kagura...I would just appreciate a few choice items."

"What can we get you? We'll bring you anything you want."

"Could I please have some clothes."

**Yeah, that's it for now. I know it's not a lot, but the next chapter is the last one chapter, so I had to give you something to hold you over while I write it. Review and tell me if you liked the story**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay. It's been a great run, but this is the last chapter. (crowd awwws!) Yes, yes, I know. It was fun, I mean really fun. After all this was my first all humor story. It was fun, but now it's over. (Awwwws) settle down settle down. I know it's sad, but at least you get to look forward to a kyohru one shot. Now, please enjoy our grand finale.**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own it. Well, if I had Donald Trump money maybe, but not now.**

A look passed between the four teens. Apparently the potion worked. Kyo gulped.

"Sooo...Who's next?"

Haru took Hana's hand and held it tightly. She smiled up at him as an eeire electric energy made their hair stand on end. Haru held up his hand and looked at Kyo.

"No thanks. I think we're good here."

Kyo shivered a little bit. Now that was scary. He turned to Kagura and offered her the bottle. She shook her head violently.

"No! It will take away my love for my dear sweet Yuki. He's my one and only ko..."

She was cut off by the Lorali as she shoved a funnel into her mouth and poured the pink glowing fluid down her throat. Kagura's eyes went wide as she mumbled and shouted, only to almost choke on the potion. The witch smiled at her and pulled back.

"That's a good little girl! Look! You almost drunk the whole bottle! I'm so proud."

Kagura started to yell at her, but stopped. She started to scratch at her throat in pain. She started to shake at an inhumanly speed. She stopped sparkling and looking amazingly sweet.

"Oh, Kyon kyon. I hate you so much!"

She started to shake again and instantly began to look evil. She looked like the chick off the ring only a thousand times worse. She was hissing her words.

"Myyyy loovvvvvveeee. KKKKyyyyyooooo. Myyyyy preciousssss!"

She stalked towards him, and he quickly backed up. He turned and tried to run, and found himself face to face with a wall. He screamed as she jumped him and started to tear into his clothes. The others watched this from a safe distance of three feet. They were torn between weather to help Kyo who was screaming in pain, or to stay alive. There was a loud sickening pop followed by Kyo screaming bloody murder before passing out. A collective sweat drop fell from the groups head. Nope, staying safe and waiting was the right thing to do. Finally, Kagura sat up and blinked twice. A few magical sparkles faded over her head.

"Oh my. What just happened."

She looked down under her and saw that she was straddling Kyo. She blushed at and playfully hit him on the chest. He groaned in pain. She stopped her blushing and really looked at him. His shirt was ripped to shreds and his arm looked dislocated. She cooed over him and held his head in her hands.

"My poor Kyo! Who did this to you!?"

From behind her Shigure, who was now fully dressed thanks to Oz, spoke up.

"Um...I believe that was you."

Oz was starting to get bored with this. His voice boomed like thunder.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! I WISH TO GO TO THE HUMAN WORLD! NOW!"

They all jumped and looked at him. He was in the center of a fiery fire. Even the witch was shaking a bit. She bowed to him.

"Yes. Y-yes my lord. I'll..I'll get the girl with the ruby slippers to..."

With a menacing look in his eye he cut her off.

"That won't be neccasary."

He glared at each and everyone of them, sending a shiver down their spines to their eternal souls. Then he did a Shigure and gave them his cute kitty smile.

"I'll just use my cell phone."

They did an anime style fall.

From the...pockets (?) in his fur He pulled out his iPhone. He dialed a number, and a voice mail voice came over it.

"Please keep all hands and arms connect to your body. No flash photography, and please enjoy your trip brought to you by Apple."

A thick magical dust filled the room, and lightening flashed through it. With a whirl pool like cyclone, they all disappeared.

* * *

Kyo woke up to someone pulling on his arm. He woke up screaming.

"AAAHH! WHAT THE HELL!"

He shoved the person next to him away. His eyes popped open as he came face to face with Kagura. She let out a sigh of relife and hugged him.

"KYO! You're alright."

"Where am I? What happened?"

He blinked and stared around the room. Everyone was standing around him. Looking concerned, well everyone except Yuki, who looked disappointed because he was still alive. Hatori walked over to him and put his tethoscope thingy to his heart.

"Kagura accidently ran into you, and knocked you fell and hit your head on the table. You passed out and had a very bad head wound, but you should be alright now."

Kyo put his hand on his head, as fragments of his dream played back in his head.

"Man, I had the weirdest dream. You were in it, and the damn rat, and..."

His mouth opened in a silent yell. Standing at the edge of the bed were the twins. The blue haired fairy and witch. He pointed wildly at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE!?!"

Shigure waved his hand infront of his face.

"Don't be rude Kyo. These two are friends of Kagura's. They came over with her, along with thier little friend."

"Little...Friend?"

Kyo heard a meow, and looked down at his chest to see Oz laying on him. He pushed the cat off of him, and frantically clawed his way away from the animal. I purred slightly and moved toward him.

"KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Yuki watched all of this and scoffed as he picked up the white kitten.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of cats now? Maybe you finally caught a glimpse of yourself in a mirror."

Kyo growled and was about to yell at him when the door opened and Ayame ran in.

"YYYYYYYUUUUUUU-CCCCHHHHHAAAAAANNNNN!"

They all looked at the grown man. He was wearing a torn dress and there was a clump of hair missing from his head. He jumped over Kyo and hugged Yuki. There was a big fight between the three, and everyone tried to break it up. Oz jumped away from the ruckus and walked over to the only calm people in the room. The twins, Haru, and Hana watched all of this from the corner. Oz sat on his haunches and started to clean himself.

"It seems that you two missed someone."

"Not me. Blue was supposed to handle everyone here."

"HEY! How was I supposed to find him. He was in a bathroom closet somewhere."

"Well he's out of the closet now."

Haru and Hana smiled at each other, and held hands, before they went to help his struggleing cousin. The blue fairy and the witch awwed in unison at the sweet couple, and then looked back to see Kyo trying to rip away from the hug Kagura had him in. The blue fairy sighed. She still had a lot of work to do. Oz chuckled silently to himself, catching Lorali's attention.

"Is there a problem master."

He shook his head.

"No. We'll be here for a while, but it should be fun to make those two fall in love."

A shoe went flying into Kyo's head, knocking him off of the bed and into Yuki, who was still trying to fight off Ayame.

"Very fun indeed."

**Yep Yep. I left it opened for a sequel, but don't count on it too soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. This was...Interesting to say the least. I hope I made you laugh and didn't make you cry. As a thank you, you could review for me. If you want.**


End file.
